


Competitive Spirit

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look it's finals time and this would not get out of my head so I wrote some self-indulgent kagehina smut to blow off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this 2500 words of porn, it just wouldn't leave my head and I need brain space to study for finals. If I didn't make this abundantly clear, they are both in uni in this.

Hinata had been restless lately, Tobio had noticed. His roommate and boyfriend had been distracted, fidgety, which meant he was dwelling on something. Tobio had gotten used to this behavior in high school. It just meant he was thinking about how to improve their quick, or strategies to beat the impressive other university teams, or…

“I want to top.”

That.

“You…what?” Tobio choked out. It was honestly the last thing he’d expected to hear when they’d climbed into bed and started pulling each other’s clothes off. Of course, he should have seen this coming. He really was the idiot Hinata always told him he was if he thought Hinata would accept being the bottom forever.

“I want to top,” Hinata repeated in that same determined voice.

Tobio did not want to bottom. At all. He’d seen firsthand how much it had hurt Hinata the first time they’d had sex. He almost hadn’t been able to go through with it, but Hinata had fixed him with that intense stare and said, “If you stop now I swear I will break up with you.”

Now, though, they’d had sex enough times that Hinata was used to it. It didn’t hurt him as much as it had that first time.

Tobio definitely did not want to bottom.

The problem was, he also didn’t want to admit that he was scared of pain. So he took the diplomatic approach.

“I’m better at topping than you are.”

Hinata froze then, naked but for his boxers, and fixed Tobio with that intense stare he sometimes got on the volleyball court. It had been a long time since Tobio had been fixed with that stare.

“I could make you beg for it. I could make you scream my name.”

Tobio really was an idiot.

“You could never make me beg.”

“So you’re agreeing to let me try?”

“You can try all you want, I’m not going to beg for your dick up my ass.”  

Hinata leaned forward, sliding their lips together. Tobio relaxed a little. Even if he did have to bottom this once, he could outlast Hinata. He could refuse to beg, he could resolve to hate it, and he would never have to do it again.

Hinata sucked gently at Tobio’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and pressing his teeth into it. He soothed over the bite with his tongue before licking into Tobio’s mouth, pulling a moan from both of them.

Moving away from his mouth, Hinata kissed down Tobio’s jaw to mouth at his collarbone, first pressing open mouthed kisses all over the sensitive skin there before nipping gently and finally sucking. Tobio gasped for breath.

“Not where people can see, dumbass,” Tobio forced out. Hinata looked up, rolled his eyes, and moved farther along Tobio’s collarbone, where it would be hidden under his shirt. Hinata eventually moved on, leaving behind a few marks.

Hinata moved down Tobio’s chest to lick at his nipples. Tobio started to relax more, because this was settling into routine. Although Hinata had never topped before, sometimes when he felt more dominant he would do this, straddling Tobio’s hips and licking down his body. He would do a few licks here and move on to suck Tobio’s dick into his mouth.

Except apparently, Hinata had other plans tonight.

He circled a nipple with his tongue, slowly, sucking a little bit before biting down gently. Tobio jumped. Hinata had never done that before.

He got bolder, rolling the nipple between his teeth before using his tongue to circle it again. Tobio refused to acknowledge the rush of heat that sent down his body. Just because he liked when Hinata played with his nipples didn’t mean he wanted Hinata to top. He could stick it out, this wouldn’t make him beg.

Hinata finally pulled off, using his tongue to lave over to Tobio’s other nipple. Tobio shivered a little – only because the saliva drying on his chest was cold. Hinata used his teeth and tongue to give the other nipple the same treatment as the first, always pinching and pulling but never enough to really hurt.

He slid another hand up Tobio’s chest to play with the nipple his mouth had just left, sitting hard and red and sensitive. He flicked his thumb over it, pulling on it to keep it hard.

“Just move on, dumbass,” Tobio complained. All the blood in his body had already rushed down, and he was so hard that he was straining against his boxers.

Hinata immediately pulled away entirely, sitting back on his heels. Tobio glanced down at him.

“Ask me nicely.”

Tobio narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going to lose.

Hinata shrugged before lowering his mouth back to Tobio’s chest. Tobio’s hips started shifting unconsciously as every tug of teeth sent a jolt straight from his chest to his dick. He was painfully hard, but all the sensation in his chest wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He bit his tongue to keep from moaning when Hinata gave a particularly hard tug.

Finally, _finally_ Hinata pulled his mouth away from Tobio’s nipple, licking down his chest and leaving a trail of cooling saliva in his wake. Tobio shivered as Hinata’s tongue traced the grooves of his abs, dipping in around his belly button.

Tobio felt his stomach tightening in anticipation as Hinata got closer and closer to where his mouth was wanted. He let out a breath as he passed over Tobio’s dick, sending shudders up and down Tobio’s spine, before his mouth landed…

On Tobio’s knee.

Tobio teared up a little. The teasing was starting to get to him. Where had Hinata even _learned_ how to tease him like this? Had Hinata been fantasizing about this?

Tobio almost froze when another thought struck him. _How long has Hinata been fantasizing about this? Is this what he thinks about when we can’t see each other for a while?_

Tobio was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when Hinata sucked on the inside of his thigh. If he thought Hinata playing with his nipples was bad, this might actually kill him.

Tobio knew he had sensitive thighs, but he didn’t think Hinata was aware of that fact. Every time Hinata sucked him off, he was shaking from Hinata’s hair tickling his thighs as much as from Hinata’s tongue around his dick.

So when Hinata slowly, _slowly_ kissed and bit his way up Tobio’s thigh, chasing twitching muscles with his tongue, it drove Tobio crazy. He was the hardest he’d ever been in his life, but it still wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

So when Hinata reached the top of his thigh – he didn’t even want to think about how many marks he was going to have tomorrow – Tobio almost sobbed in relief when Hinata hooked his fingers in the waistband of Tobio’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal Tobio’s throbbing dick. He moved to bite at Tobio’s hip bone, gently digging his teeth into the sharp angle. Tobio was squirming, his hips bucking up without his permission.

“You have to ask me with your words, not your body,” Hinata said with a teasing lilt. Tobio immediately clamped down on his hips, forcing them to stay still.

It wasn’t a second too soon, because Hinata moved his mouth to the seam between Tobio’s leg and groin, licking, nipping, _sucking_. It took every ounce of willpower Tobio had to keep his hips from thrusting again. Then, when it looked like Hinata was finally going to move his mouth to Tobio’s dick, he shifted instead to his other knee.

A few tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He was so hard and the anticipation of Hinata pressing fingers into him was almost worse than trying to hold out and not admit just how much he was enjoying everything Hinata was doing.

Hinata repeated the treatment he’d given Tobio’s other thigh, leaving enough marks to claim him many times over. Tobio had to use every bit of control over his muscles that he’d gained through years of volleyball to hold himself still and keep from squirming.

When Hinata worked his way up to the seam between Tobio’s thigh and groin, Tobio had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet, other hand grabbing the sheets so hard they might rip. This time, instead of teasing closer to Tobio’s dick, so close his hair brushed against it, Hinata moved down, tonging at Tobio’s entrance.

That was the end of Tobio’s control over his voice. Low moans slipped out of his chest as Hinata dragged his tongue around his rim. When he sucked gently, Tobio let out a higher pitched gasp, though he managed to keep his hips in check. Hinata’s lips and tongue were insistent, running around and pulling Tobio apart. _Just ask nicely,_ he seemed to say, drawing increasingly breathier sounds out of Tobio.

He stole the breath from Tobio’s body when he shoved his tongue in, and while it was a little uncomfortable it didn’t hurt at all. A part of Tobio was already begging for more, feeling the way Hinata’s tongue wiggled inside him, massaging against his walls. It really shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.

But Tobio wasn’t going to lose to Hinata, and he wasn’t going to beg. Hinata could listen to his moans all he wanted, but he wouldn’t give in.

He heard a clicking noise but didn’t register what it meant until Hinata was sliding a slicked finger in alongside his tongue – didn’t that taste weird? that had to taste weird – and thrusting it in. Tobio didn’t even recognize the sound coming out of his own throat. It wasn’t a sound he’d heard before, especially from himself.

Hinata pulled his tongue out as he slid another finger in, and now it stung a little, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as Tobio was expecting it to. When Hinata scissored his fingers, stretching Tobio open, it stung and burned, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Hinata’s fingers kept inching towards a spot that felt like it would feel _so good_ if he would just press into it, but instead he pressed around it, drawing high breathy sounds out of Tobio, teasing him. More tears leaked out of the corners of Tobio’s eyes at the continued teasing, because again and again he was _so close,_ but not close enough. Hinata continued to press around the spot that always made him scream when Tobio touched it, sliding in a third finger that barely burned before it turned into pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Hinata asked, still pistoning his fingers in and out. Tobio nodded. He was as ready as he’d ever be, and he was feeling pretty proud of himself. He hadn’t begged, and for the most part he’d kept his bodily reactions under control. All he had to do was finish this up, and he’d win.

“Okay,” Hinata said, sliding his fingers out. Tobio sat up on his elbows to watch Hinata roll on a condom and slide into him.

Except Hinata wasn’t sliding into him, hadn’t even picked up a condom. He was, instead, running a hand up and down his own dick, staring directly at Tobio. Tobio tried to force words through the haze in his mind.

“Wh-what…why…?”

“Ask me nicely to fuck you or I finish myself off and leave you like this,” Hinata said simply.

Tobio actually considered it for a moment, winning or coming. He was already feeling empty from the loss of Hinata’s fingers, and watching Hinata sliding a hand over his own dick was bringing tears back to his eyes.

“Please,” he whimpered in the smallest voice he had ever used.

“Please what?” Hinata replied, voice sweet and deceptively innocent, shivering as he ran his thumb over the head of his dick, smearing precome around.

That was it for Tobio’s resolve.

“Please fuck me.”

Hinata moved quickly then, rolling on a condom and pouring more lube over himself. He pushed Tobio’s knees up, back, and apart as he settled between them. He glanced at Tobio for permission before he pressed in, and oh, that was a lot more than Hinata’s fingers and it _burned_ but it didn’t hurt enough that Tobio wanted to throw him off. He let out a high whine instead.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, and when Tobio cracked an eye open to look at him he saw that Hinata’s entire demeanor had changed. Of course. This wasn’t a competition anymore. Hinata had already won. Tobio couldn’t bring himself to care too much, though, so he just nodded to answer Hinata’s question and rocked himself down so Hinata was fully seated in him.

It didn’t take long before Tobio adjusted and urged Hinata to move. Hinata did so, clumsily at first, before picking up a rhythm.

“You’re doing so well,” Hinata cooed, sending another jolt of heat to Tobio’s stomach. “So good, you’re so good, taking my dick like a champ, you look so good, you really are incredible.”

Every praise made the tension coiling in Tobio’s gut snap tighter. Hinata was always vocal but never like this before, and Tobio couldn’t deny he liked it.

Hinata shifted his knees, and the angle change had him brushing up against that spot from earlier on each thrust. Tobio howled, fingers digging into Hinata’s shoulders as he arched his back off the bed. Hinata froze for a moment before thrusting even faster. He was babbling the praise now, mostly nonsense although the underlying meaning was clear.

It didn’t take much more of that to finally push Tobio over that edge he’d been chasing, “Shouyou!” a shout on his lips as he came harder than he’d ever come before. His vision went white and fuzzy, for how long Tobio could only guess. When he could finally see again, Hinata had stopped thrusting, panting heavily as he leaned his head on Tobio’s chest. Tobio had completely missed him coming.

He slid out of Tobio, and that felt kind of gross. Hinata tied off the condom and threw it away before walking out of the bedroom. Tobio was too tired to ask him where he was going. He came back with a cloth in his hands, using it to clean Tobio up. He then slid into bed beside Tobio, pulling a blanket over them and snuggling into his side.

“Was that good?” Hinata asked. Tobio turned to him, ready to yell as much as he could for the gloating he was sure Hinata was about to do – didn’t Hinata already win their little competition? – when he focused on Hinata’s face. It was open, with no trace of mocking, looking genuine and almost hesitant. For the first time, Tobio considered that maybe Hinata hadn’t asked to top out of some competitive desire but for wanting both of them to feel good.

“Yeah,” Tobio admitted. “It was good.”

Hinata’s face broke into one of those brilliant smiles that Tobio was never going to get tired of.

“Does that mean you’ll let me do it again?” he asked.

“Maybe. Shush. Go to sleep,” Tobio grumbled, slinging an arm around Hinata and bury his face in his hair. He drifted off, sleeping sounder than he had in a while. He definitely wanted Hinata to top again, but he couldn’t let him taste victory so easily.


End file.
